


Средь шумного бала

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Crossdressing, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyjuice Potion, Post-Hogwarts, Top Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Выполняя задание Аврората, Гарри отправляется на бал.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Средь шумного бала

Гарри считал, что он не должен был здесь оказаться. Он чувствовал себя белой вороной, хотя скорее оказался собакой в стае волков. Лучше бы сюда пришел Нотт — он этих чертовых слизеринцев знал с детства. Или Долиш — ему вообще было всегда плевать, как на него смотрят и что думают. Гарри же ощущал себя отвратительно. Ну почему отправили именно его?

И все же работу свою он выполнял старательно. Тщательно запоминал, кто с кем как здоровается, перешептывается, общается, вслушивался в обрывки разговоров, отслеживал собирающиеся группы и старательно запоминал имена. Знал он не всех, так что потом предстояло долго листать дела, просматривать колдографии и составлять отчет, уже сверяясь с ними.

Гарри старался все время находиться в главном зале. Правда, когда объявляли очередной танец, он быстро прятался за портьерой у балконной двери. Вот чего он точно не готов был делать, так это танцевать, особенно когда на него будут смотреть несколько десятков не самых приятных магов.

Но на этот раз он скрыться не успел.

— Вы танцуете? — высокая фигура отгородила его от спасительной двери на балкон.

— Простите, я неважно себя чувствую, — промямлил Гарри, отступая назад.

— Очень жаль. Может, воды? — не дожидаясь ответа, Люциус Малфой щелкнул пальцами, подзывая домового эльфа с подносом.

Он взял с него бокал шампанского и предложил Гарри.

— Спасибо, я не пью шампанское.

— Мы же волшебники. Нет ничего проще, чем превратить его в воду.

Люциус выжидающе взглянул на него, потом взмахнул палочкой и сразу всучил Гарри бокал. Он хотел было сказать, что для воды есть свое заклинание, но не стал и под внимательным взглядом выпил холодную воду.

— Вижу, вы направлялись на балкон, мисс?..

— Лира Селвин.

— Какое необычное имя — Лира.

Гарри пожал плечами: больше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы Люциус уже на кого-нибудь отвлекся, и он смог бы вернуться к работе. Ведь специально же выбрал самую несимпатичную из возможных дам, чтобы никто не удивился, что ведьма пришла на прием одна, и не приставал. И что Люциусу только надо от него? Неужели никого свободного не осталось?

— Я все еще хочу попасть на балкон, — сказал Гарри и попытался обойти Люциуса.

Но тот поймал его за руку — нежно и крепко.

— Позвольте вас проводить: вы столь бледны, дорогая леди, что, боюсь, вот-вот упадете в обморок.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — Гарри сказал это немного резковато, и Люциус слегка поднял бровь.

Должно быть, привык, что ведьмы перед ним штабелями укладываются. Правда, вряд ли ему это было нужно.

— На вашем месте я бы не стал так рисковать.

Люциус улыбнулся, и в этой улыбке Гарри почудилась опасность. Словно… Неужели он понял? Но как?!

— Не каждый день встречаешь такую необычную, я бы сказал, мужественную даму.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы. Я не делаю ничего, что требовало бы мужества.

— Как же нет? Одна среди стольких мужчин, большая часть которых расправилась бы с вами, узнай они вас получше. Мне было бы жаль, если бы с вами что-то случилось, мисс.

Это «мисс» у него прозвучало едва ли не издевательски. Отрицать дальше было бессмысленно — Люциус его все же узнал. Как тот догадался, Гарри не мог и представить. Ведь все было идеально! В чем он прокололся?

— Ваша жалость мне не нужна, но сложно устоять, когда кто-то так настойчиво ищет твоего внимания. — Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Вы согласны на танец?

— Нет, но буду счастлива, если вы проводите меня на балкон. Рассчитываю, что больше никого там не будет.

— Хорошо, хотя, честно говоря, я бы предпочел всего лишь один танец со столь обворожительной леди.

Люциус подмигнул, и Гарри подумал, что приглашен не просто так.

— Ну, так и быть… Подарю вам один танец.

Люциус галантно протянул руку, и уже через мгновение Гарри оказался посреди танцующей толпы. Рука Люциуса удобно лежала на талии, другой он крепко сжал его запястье и закружил Гарри так, что тот совершенно потерялся.

Удивительно, как он не оттоптал партнеру ноги. Страшно мешало платье, но Гарри готов был поблагодарить всех богов за то, что наотрез отказался от высоких каблуков и выбрал настоящие ведьминские, очень устойчивые туфли.

— Вы обворожительны, мисс, — шепнул Люциус Гарри на ухо.

Он едва не вздрогнул от неожиданности. Все это время он старался не налететь ни на кого и не упасть. Да уж, действительно — обворожительна! На миг Гарри представил, как они выглядят: низенькая, полноватая, что только подчеркивало платье с пышной юбкой, неуклюжая мисс Селвин и высокий, худой и элегантный Люциус. 

— Слишком быстро? Не успеваете, мисс Селвин? — в голосе Люциуса опять зазвучала насмешка.

— Разве достойный партнер не должен подстраиваться под свою даму? — прошипел Гарри.

— Мне казалось, что вы намного стремительней, мисс. Значит, ошибся, — Люциус вдруг отпустил талию Гарри, закружил его и наклонил, перегнув через свою руку.

Его губы оказались в опасной близости от его декольте. Во взгляде плясали самые настоящие черти. Люциус ухмыльнулся и потянул Гарри к себе.

— О таком стоит предупреждать!

Гарри был уже не рад, что согласился. Танец становился чересчур откровенным, ускорялся. Музыка заводила, и Гарри казалось, что его кровь начала кипеть. Люциус продолжал вести, кружить, но Гарри больше не собирался подчиняться. Может, он и изображает девушку, но он мужчина и не позволит Люциусу крутить себя как угодно!

Гарри окончательно разозлился и под ускорившуюся музыку потащил Люциуса за собой. Закружил, а потом тоже перегнул в талии, уставился на миг в сияющие глаза и снова завертел в ритме танца. Гарри надеялся, что тот выдохнется, сдастся, но Люциус не уступал. Должно быть, много успел навертеть кругов с другими чистокровными дурочками. Они носились по залу, кружа друг друга, и уже сам Гарри не мог бы сказать, кто из них ведет.

Хуже всего было то, что близость Люциуса заводила. Тот словно случайно дотрагивался то до шеи, то до ягодиц, то едва ли не касался губ. В какой-то момент провел пальцами по бедру, чуть сжал. О, будь это кто угодно, Гарри бы залепил пощечину, но с Люциусом Малфоем все сильно осложнялось. Так что Гарри просто отомстил: сначала сжав в какой-то момент его ягодицу, а потом уже откровенно провел ладонью по паху. О… кто-то тут возбужден!

Они остановились, только когда смолкла музыка. Люциус раскраснелся, его идеальная прическа растрепалась. Как выглядел он сам, Гарри даже не представлял: наверняка не лучше. Но на губах Люциуса играла ухмылка, и Гарри знал, что на его лице — тоже.

— Вы очень горячая девушка, моя дорогая мисс.

— Вы даже не представляете насколько.

— Возможно, но я бы хотел не столько представить, сколько точно это узнать.

— Боюсь, вам придется остаться в неведении.

— Очень жаль.

Ухмылка с лица Люциуса сползла, он отпустил Гарри, поклонился и скрылся в толпе. И вот какого черта тот устроил?

Можно было снова заниматься своими обязанностями, то есть слежкой. Гарри вернулся в укромный уголок к уже ставшей родной портьере и понял, что задание он, похоже, провалил. Теперь его замечали, пытались пригласить, поговорить, замолкали при его приближении, масляно улыбались. После единственного танца его перестали воспринимать как невзрачную дурочку, которая не стоит внимания. Добила Гарри ехидная улыбка Люциуса; тот стоял чуть в отдалении и смотрел прямо на него. Вот же гад! Ну, если он тут кого-то покрывает…

Гарри скрипнул зубами и взглянул на очередного потенциального кавалера таким взглядом, что тот решил даже и не подходить. В отчаянии Гарри схватил с ближайшего подноса бокал и выпил его залпом — теперь-то какая разница? Зачем, зачем он согласился?! Возбуждение от танца уже сменилось совсем другим возбуждением, и воспоминание о том, как он крепко сжимал ягодицы Люциуса, ничуть не помогало прийти в себя. Хотелось уже к черту послать этот никому не нужный прием, схватить этого гада и аппарировать в какое-нибудь подходящее место. Например, собственную спальню.

Но у него, черт возьми, дело! Гарри выпил залпом еще один бокал и отверг еще пару кавалеров. Очередного кавалера отвадить не удалось.

— Вы становитесь популярной, мисс Селвин. Нет желания повторить?

— Нет.

— Вот как? — Люциус чуть наклонился и прошептал: — Вы предпочтете, чтобы вас до конца вечера нервировали разные идиоты? Я тебя уверяю, здесь не происходит ничего интересного, а мистер Роули, за которым единственным стоило проследить, только что ушел, рассорившись со старшим Кэрроу. Старик сейчас не хочет ничего слышать ни о каких реваншах и мести поганым магглорожденным. И еще долго не захочет, если не готов присоединиться к своим очаровательным детям в Азкабане.

Люциус хищно улыбнулся. Верить ему не стоило, но у Гарри уже шумело в голове, он устал, корсет мешал дышать, и да, пора было со всем этим заканчивать. 

— И что ты предлагаешь? — прошептал он, сдаваясь.

По его ощущениям, действие Оборотного должно было закончиться минут через пятнадцать, о чем он Люциуса и предупредил. Тот с улыбкой кивнул и шепнул так, что по спине пробежали мурашки:

— Как раз достаточно времени, чтобы станцевать еще раз с моей дорогой леди.

— За леди — ответишь, — прошептал Гарри и позволил утянуть себя в круг танцующих.

На этот раз танец был медленным. Люциус держал приличествующее для незнакомых людей расстояние, но, казалось, еще чуть-чуть — и перейдет грань. Его рука покоилась точно на талии, и все же Гарри казалось, что пальцы временами сползают чуть ниже — будто случайно, потому что они тут же возвращались обратно. Гарри тоже с трудом сдерживался, ему недостаточно было сжимать плечи Люциуса — у того были куда более интересные части тела. И это «приличное» расстояние его уже тоже не устраивало, так что Гарри его сократил, повел бедром, будто случайно задев через мантию крепкий стояк, и ухмыльнулся, когда Люциус зашипел сквозь зубы.

Тем не менее танец продолжался, на них пялились всякие идиоты, а Оборотное уже вот-вот надо было обновить… Или — да ну его к черту! Они медленно кружились, приближаясь к высоким закрытым дверям. Гарри понятия не имел, куда они ведут, но это было и не важно: главное, отсюда, от всех этих людей. Они выскочили через них с последними тактами мелодии, оказавшись в пустой комнате, судя по всему, — гостиной. Гарри достал палочку и набросил на дверь запирающие чары.

— Сейчас ты мне за все ответишь, — прошипел он, толкая Люциуса к дивану.

— А я предупреждал, что тебе нечего тут делать, особенно в таком виде!

— Что, западаешь на пухлых леди?

— Скорее на тощих юношей со шрамом на лбу.

Гарри уже понял, что Оборотное прекратило действовать примерно в тот момент, когда они вломились в эту комнату. Какое счастье, что здесь никого не было. Да, учитывая напряжение в паху, это действительно было счастьем. Должно быть, увидев выражение его лица, Люциус несмело отступил и оказался очень близко к дивану.

— Сначала я тебя трахну, а потом ты объяснишь по-человечески, что ты тут устроил! — прорычал Гарри. — Ты срываешь тщательно подготовленную операцию Аврората!

— Но сначала трахнешь, да? — ухмыльнулся Люциус.

— О, можешь не сомневаться! — Гарри подлетел к нему и повалил на диван.

На парадной мантии Люциуса было слишком много пуговичек, шнуровки, каких-то нелепых крючочков, которые в порыве страсти Гарри немного повыдирал с корнем. Ему отчаянно мешало пышное платье, а еще сильнее — корсет. Шнуровка у него разошлась, но продолжала давить в самых неподходящих местах — повезло еще, что эта Лира была действительно крупновата.

В конце концов, он как-то вырвался из платья, оставшись только в чулках, корсете и черных туфлях с серебряными пряжками. Но, несмотря на вид, именно он собирался затолкать свой член в зад этому чертову Малфою.

И было незаметно, чтобы Люциус возражал. Охотно стащил узкие брюки, завалился спиной на диван, раздвинул ноги, закинув одну на спинку, и поднял задницу повыше, чтобы было удобнее. Да, идеально. Люциус только чуть зажмурился, когда Гарри толкнулся в него, и задышал чаще.

Их первый раз Гарри не помнил. Слишком много огневиски и мало здравого смысла. Люциус был вынужден выступать консультантом при Аврорате, и долгое время они едва друг друга выносили. Пока Гарри не осознал, что больше всего на свете хочет схватить наглую сволочь за волосы и поиметь прямо на столе начальника. Кажется, когда они случайно оказались наедине после рождественской вечеринки, Гарри именно это ему и сказал. Люциус с ухмылкой спросил: «Так что мешает?» И рождественское утро они уже встречали вместе, совершенно обнаженными, в одной кровати. Гарри хорошо запомнил, как открыл глаза, и первое, что увидел, — висящий на люстре носок.

Естественно, они сделали вид, что ничего не было. Вот только недели не прошло, как они повторили опыт снова, но уже на трезвую голову.

Гарри уверял себя, что это просто секс. Люциус вообще ничего про их отношения не говорил, только провоцировал снова, снова и снова. А Гарри почему-то велся.

Все же Гарри оказался слишком возбужден. На поцелуи у него сейчас не было ни сил, ни желания — хотелось только трахать это горячее податливое тело, давая выход возбуждению и ярости. Если… если он провалил дело из-за Люциуса, то хотя бы не зря.

Люциус потянулся рукой к собственному члену, но Гарри не позволил, перехватил оба запястья, завел за голову, прижал к дивану, продолжая с остервенением толкаться внутрь. Член терся между их животами, задевал край корсета, и, должно быть, Люциусу хватило и этого: он прижал Гарри второй ногой и с криком кончил. Да, Гарри уже знал, что тот любит жесткий и быстрый секс.

И в тот момент, когда сам Гарри, наконец, достиг пика, со стороны бального зала раздались крики. Что-то бухнуло, взорвалось. Гарри рванулся было на помощь, но Люциус обхватил его руками и ногами, сжал внутри себя его член и зашептал:

— Нет-нет, сейчас ты никуда не пойдешь.

— Да там…

— Все будет в порядке. Там есть, кому разобраться.

— Если кто-то погиб, я тебе в жизни этого не прощу, Малфой, — прошипел Гарри, понимая, что вырваться из тесных объятий у него сейчас не получится. Он даже до палочки дотянуться не мог.

Вдруг вопли стихли, но раздался зычный рев, в котором Гарри узнал голос своего начальника:

— Всем оставаться на местах!

И Люциус разжал руки. Взмахом палочки он поправил одежду на себе и преобразовал одежду Гарри во что-то относительно приличное. Больше Гарри сидеть в гостиной не собирался и бросился вон.

Как потом рассказал Люциус, ему стало известно, что на Гарри, как на живца, собрались ловить одного из Лестрейнджей. Вбросили, что великий мистер Поттер будет на балу у Кэрроу под Обороткой. Идея Люциусу не понравилась, и он решил, с одной стороны, найти старого знакомого сам, с другой — увести Гарри из-под удара. И хотя самого Лестрейнджа он не обнаружил, но о планах устроить нападение и найти Поттера, взяв всех гостей в заложники, — узнал, поэтому вызвал к назначенному времени авроров, а самого Гарри решил спрятать. Ну кому придет в голову, что мистер Поттер захочет уединиться с Люциусом Малфоем? Так что он был уверен, что они окажутся в безопасности.

— Ты мог бы мне просто все рассказать! — шипел Гарри, когда узнал об этом.

— Мог бы, но когда бы еще ты меня трахнул, будучи одетым в чулки, корсет и эти чудесные раритетные туфли?


End file.
